


Changes

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Five moments that made Adam and Jessa's relationship change, for better or for worse, and one time nothing changed.





	1. Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, I forgot to post it. Here it is. This was the first fic I wrote of Adam and Jessa! I realized it kind of went in the lines of other two little things I wrote and never posted, and decided to do a little series with them. Hope you like it.
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/140788219399/adamjessa-5-d)!

**Any** **where**

She moved to the left and couldn’t reach her phone. 

For a moment, Jessa asked to herself where the fuck was she and why she couldn’t move basically anything on her body but her arm, just a little, and her finger toes, some warm presence all wrapped around her as if fearing she will leave and her eyes shoot open.

Adam’s bed.

His room.

The boy’s apartment.

Jessa held her breathe like the very first time she woke up in someone else’s place in the middle of the night. Her back was to his naked chest and his breathing was giving her tickles near her ear. God, was he heavy and impossible to wake up. She tried moving a bit, almost pushing him, but the warm of his embrace didn’t allow her anything to do something.

And she stayed there, looking at the wall and the little light that creeped from the city outside; slowly, like so many times before with Adam, her body relaxed again and she moved her back the best she could to touch him more, to feel his warm and his arms opened, letting her move around to face his sleepy expression and Adam kissed the tip of her nose, stealing a smile from her.

“You here?” He asked, eyes still closed and strong arms rounding her again.

She found herself hiding her face in his neck. 

“Yeah”, Jessa answered. “Not going anywhere.”


	2. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam picks up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. Sorry for how late I'm uploading this, but it's here at least!
> 
> This one is based on season 5's finale, the next one will be previous the season 6 premier, kind of like-- filling in the gaps.
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/147491934883/adamjessa-10-of-the-things-you-say)!

**II**

**Unforgiven**

 

“I will never forgive you.”

He could live with that, he could live with that for the rest of his life but the echo of her voice was still hammering a hole through his entire spirit and it sickened him. 

It wasn’t she hating him, standing at his side and kissing him like if life was escaping her tender fingers, it was the reason: she blamed him for falling in love with him, blame him for loving her and wanting to be happy at her side, with her, be hers. 

For the first time in so long, Adam stopped the noise of his mind to breath, deep and hard, and then give around a look.

 … Went to shit.

 Everything around him had went to shit, just like him and his new found broken heart.

At the end, she left without a word and her crap, all the cleaning was his now and his hands barely moved or had the strength to carry all this, broken pieces of what could have been.

She hates him, she hates that she loves him, and he is to blame, what kind of sick game is that? Was she really taking that fuckery serious?

Adam always thought of Jessa as a woman; messed up, yes, but a woman no less. Now, she was a kid he was taking care of, trying to understand her like a goddamned dad to his teenage daughter and no, no, this was too much, he needed to stop thinking right the fuck now or so help him, God, he was going to drink his weight in alcohol and drown in misery for the rest of the night.

In silence, he cleaned up and wondered how much of their progress all this had taken. Would he see her again tomorrow or just soon? Were they never going to see each other again?

Fuck.

Shit was lucky to be, in that moment he felt less than it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
